


Engineering Neutrality

by MugOfAtmosphere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I can't decide if i want this to remain fluff or go all out, If Sexual themes appear reader will be dfab but still referred to with gender neutral terms, Other, Possibility of sexual themes later, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugOfAtmosphere/pseuds/MugOfAtmosphere
Summary: [ Reaper X Reader ] You were once a new Overwatch agent, however that did not last long as several weeks passed after joining, the headquarters blew up. After many years after, you have established yourself as a successful Lieutenant in your nations military as a civil engineer. A time comes when a recall for Overwatch comes from Winston and you are reunited with your past.[Originally posted on FanFiction dot net]





	1. Recall

Before the fall of Overwatch, you had been hired as a new agent. You weren’t hired for your fighting skills or medical skills, which were poor. You were hired for your engineering specialties that you had. Over your years growing up you had studied and skilled yourself with many types of engineering. You could engineer up a bot, weapons, a building, or even an airfield. Your main skills laid in buildings and airfields however which Overwatch found useful for missions. They had even provided you with a team that would drop in from above to quickly set up an rough airfield for their plans to land on. 

Despite being new, you were brought into many secretive meetings to provide input on where landing should be, nearby building layouts, and things of relating sorts. During your short time with the organization, you had quickly become well known and a well liked member. Several months into your job however, there became and inner cival war between the Strike Commander Morrison and Blackwatch Commander Reyes. 

Near the end of it all, you were directly asked by the two to make a choice between them and which side you’d stay with. In a fit of panic you denied both, saying they were both acting a bit childish over a position, and proceeded to leave the building to avoid any more altercations relating to the situation. It wasn’t long till after you had left and made your way to town that the head quarters exploded. Immediately you had felt regret for leaving due to the possible chance you could have stopped the explosion. 

\--------------------------  
Several Years Later  
\--------------------------

It had been several years since your short time at Overwatch and it’s downfall. Over the years, you had been hired by the government of your nation for similar reasons that Overwatch had hired you for. Luckily for you, you kept in contact with some of your old friends from the organization and would occasionally work with them on United Nation missions but that wasn’t often. Your nation had you trained for combat when you were first hired, and with practice over the years, you weren’t as subpar as before. You ended up rather skilled in the art of fighting and doing recon type missions. 

During some of your first missions, you ended up injured and now sported off a robotic arm on your non dominant side as well as a robotic leg on the opposite of that. Not only that but at one point you had received such an injury, now a quarter of your face was plated in metal and a robotic eye replaced the one you had lost. You didn’t mind that however due to the new eye came with a few fun features. You could look at a building and analyze it, receiving a basic floor plan. It could also zoom and look in directions other than where your real eye was looking. 

The only problems you ever had with these new gadgets was that you lacked feeling in your arm and leg, and sometimes these items would short circuit causing problems. During your time, you and your superiors have made a few adjustments as well such as water proofing it all. That was one of the first adjustments made after a day of training when it started raining and your robotic parts shut off, causing the need for your to be carried back inside and fixed up. Plus it would have made showering rather difficult if they had kept it as is. 

As you sat reminiscing on everything on how you came to your current state, your phone began buzzing on the table in front of you. Curiously you peeked at the screen, your hand reaching up to push the bluetooth button on your metallic earlobe. The screen read that Lena was calling. Sliding the green phone button to the side, you answered with a cheerful hello. 

“[ Name ]!” Lena greeted with excitement. 

“Ah Lena, it’s been awhile. What do I owe for this unexpected call?” you smiled to your-self. Lena was always a joy to talk to and you sure did miss doing things with her. 

“Ah you see, about that, Love.” Lena’s voice grew quiet for a moment. “Overwatch recall…”

There was a long moment of silence as you thought about that. If your superiors knew, you would be in significant trouble due to Overwatch activity being Illegal. 

“When?” you asked carefully. You could, possibly, get away with it depending on what exactly was going on. 

“There’s a brief tonight as Winstons.” 

‘Tonight’ you thought to yourself. Nothing was going on and it was Friday so you could end up saying you were visiting a friend off base. With a heavy sigh you remained quiet, leaning back and folding your arms and placing your hands behind your head. 

“[Name]?” Lena spoke after while. 

“I’ll be there. Is there a hotel or some place I can stay for the weekend?” you stared up at the ceiling of your small room you were assigned. 

“ Mine of course!” she offered. 

“Thanks. I’ll be over as soon as I can.” and with that you two hung up. Staring at the ceiling for a bit you thought about it all. Overwatch was doing a recall. But who would be the commander if Morrison and Reyes were dead?

 

Hours later, you put in your paper work letting your command know you would be gone for the weekend. Once the work day was over, your briefly packed and left for Lena’s. Luckily for you she knew someone who set up a teleporter so you could just take a step and be at Lena’s door immediately. As you were stepping out, the door opened and you were greeted by your quickster friend and her pal.

“That was quick, love!” she giggled. 

“ well, thanks to your friend.” you gave a thankful nod to the tall women behind Lena. 

“let's get your stuff set down and head out. They're waiting for us.” Lena took your bags from you and set them off to the side. 

Symmetra, as you learned her name was, set up another set of teleporters and the three of you immediately arrived at Winstons. Inside was a good group of people. You recognized Winston of course, as well as Mercy, Mei, and Fareeha. There was two standing at the head of the table. The man with the visor looked up from his conversation with the women in the clock. At the site of you, he strode over as you and the other two made your way to the gathering.  
“[Name] , it's good to see you again. You've..” he hesitated and took in your new limbs and eye “changed…”

You knew that voice. It may of took you a moment but it hit you hard. 

“Commander Morrison?” you squinted “ Didn't you die?” your head tilted as the memory of the headquarters burned in your head once again. 

“An explosion can't kill this old man.” he took off his visor “call me Soldier 76 now. We’ll catch up later.” he continued to the table with you. Taking a seat next to lena, you listened as the briefing began. Soldier 76 took a seat next to Winston who stood up, stacking some papers in front of him. 

With a cough clearing his throat, he began briefing the team about the new Ominic rising and the group known as Talon. So far they were aware of quick hired foot soldiers Talon was hiring. Three agents were consistent however. Reaper who had attacked Winston, Widowmaker who had an encounter with Tracer, as well as Sombra who was only seen working with Talon briefly when attacking the CEO of Volskaya Industries. 

“Tracer and I had an interaction with Reaper and Widowmaker when they tried to take Doomfist’s weapon.” the scientist adjusted his glasses “both are highly dangerous.” he paused, flipping a few papers around and glancing at them before continuing. 

“Widowmaker is a skilled sniper. Silent and quick with her work. Her primary weapon can switch between a sniper rifle and a machine fun.” Winston picked up another paper, pausing again. 

“Reaper is a primary user of shotguns. Quiet...trigger happy. He can fade into a black mist and never reloads. He pulls more shotguns from somewhere in his ah... coat cloak.” the papers were placed on the table as Winston looked up at the group. 

As you has been listening, you had been taking mental notes, the words small yet still visible within the camera in your robotic eye. Blinking the eye, you refocused on Winston. 

“As a last note…” Winston took off his glasses and set them on the table “they're hunting down previous Overwatch agents. Reaper recently tried to access the records i keep by attacking my home and hacking Athena.” the air felt thick in the room. What did they want with that information? To murder every last one of the previous agents?

Soldier 76 stood up next to Winston, glancing at the table before looking at the group. 

“Together we can work as a team and work as Overwatch again. However we can not let it get public.” people nodded in agreement to the man's words. 

“Will you be commander again?” you spoke up; resting your head on your palm. The previous strike commander stood still in the silence that followed.

“Only if the rest of the group agrees to it.” he held your gaze as slowly but surely voices spoke up in agreement to him taking the position once again.

“Looks to be settled then” you paused, a cheeky grin forming on your lips “ Commander 76.”


	2. Answer Me

Home. It was small. But it did well. As a single person living with your housing and basic food costs covered, and with your rank, money was never a problem. And a larger living space was not necessary. You had opted out of off base housing for the sheer fact it was unnecessary. The housing sector however did stick you in the officer dorms. At least now you wouldn’t have to worry about Talon finding you without having to go through all the security measures to get on base. 

A civil engineering Lieutenant in the joint forces sector of your nation's military. That was your basic field and rank. Soon you would be making it to Captain and you were excited. However the process to rank up was a bit much which meant you were to be studying to get ahead of the others also looking to move up in the system. During your studying, your mind began to wander on the recent events. 

A few weeks had gone by since Overwatch’s recall sent by Winston. The schedule of your current job and Overwatch conflicted quite a bit and your friends began asking you to quit to be full time in Overwatch. However the problem you saw with that is there was no pay that came with fighting extra crime. You needed something to live on and you were sitting well financially. Another problem you could not get out of was the contract you had unless you screwed up big time, such as fail your physical exams three times in a row in a matter of a 2 year span. You had to explain this to your rekindled friends. You offered to be the in and out of the government for them and offer any engineering advice they may need. So far you've come in handy like you used to be when you were strictly an Overwatch agent. 

 

You were currently sprawled across your bed, a career development book in front as you brushed up on some information on airfield work since you had not worked with topic that since your Overwatch days. Light, cheery music played in the background as you studied.

Suddenly it felt rather chilly in your room and you figured the air conditioner had finally reached the lowest temperature you had it set at. However there was something slight haunting and uncomfortable in the room with the sudden coldness hitting you. The feeling of paranoia settled quickly and you tried to shake it off by turning the music up louder. Silently you hoped that it no one would complain and that the volume wasn’t breaking the ‘silent 24/7’ rule set in the building. Not that anyone went along with that rule anyways when you would hear drunken screaming at 2200 every night before bed. 

As you began to start jamming to the song that was playing, your eye blinked a warning stating there was an unknown smoky mist filling your current area. Studying what the eye was picking up, a dissociative expression distorted your face. With the quick analysis, your equipment hooked to your body detected that it wasn’t carbon monoxide or any other deadly gas. In fact you were picking up a biological detection to the smoky mist floating about the side of your bed.

“Looks as if you picked a side…” the voice was rough and fairly close. A shotgun now aimed next to your head. 

“Excuse me? Are you threatening a government employee?” you turned your head to face the barrel of the weapon, your nose squished between it and your face. Your normal eye looked up, giving a rather exasperated and annoyed look to the owl masked man. At the sight, fear and adrenalin suddenly filled your body but you forced yourself to remain as you were. Freaking out at the end of the barrel would end your life immediately. But how did this man get into your room? Quickly glancing down briefly, you watched as the smoke solidified to complete the man’s rather...pleasing thigh. You took note that this man must be Reaper, the mercenary that Winston and Lena had encountered. 

“Government employee? You've fallen through the cracks.” you waved a hand in the man's direction. As if this stranger knew anything about your life choices besides once being a brief agent of Overwatch.

“Anyways, before I call the MP, state your reason for being here. I can only assume you're Reaper and you managed to sneak in with your lil misty mist.” you wiggled your fingers at the end of your phrase in a mocking way. 

The man seemed rather agitated by your words and pushed the weapon more into your face. This caused you to pull your face back as he had shoved his gun more into your nose making feel as if you just smashed it into a wall. 

“Ack! “ you sat up and kneeled, facing the man “state why you’re here. Do you want to kill me for some reason?” you egged him on.

“hmph..” he stared at you, of course you wouldn't show fear you were and Overwatch agent at one point. Reaper took you in for a silent moment. You had changed significantly since he last saw you when he was still okay. 

“Well?” your tone began to sound demanding.

“Overwatch agents deserve death. Revenge is all I seek.”

“Maybe you should grow up.” you were terrified of actually dying at the moment but you couldn't hold back “Revenge is for children. You’re obviously a grown ass man ghost...person..” you cleared your throat, unknowing of what to actually call him. 

Reaper grew closer to you. His mask merely inches from yours. It made you uncomfortable and his beady red eyes stared into your [color] ones. Pulling away after several long moments, he brought the pillow from behind you to him and covered the top part of his shotgun. 

“Time to say goodnight…I’ll let the others know you said hey.” his rough voice had a hint of hesitation. 

“Before you do. Mind telling me who you are? Why are you doing this? What did Overwatch do to you?” the questions flew out to prolong your life just a little big longer. 

Reaper hesitated and was frozen in place. Unsure of what to answer exactly. He readjusted, aiming the shotgun at your face and holding the pillow in place with his free hand. 

“I'm going to die anyways. Why not tell me? A secret is safe if one of them is dead..” you almost dared him, glaring up at him. Reaper weighed it all in his head. No one noticed him come in here so no one would be after him. He attended this self fulfilled mission alone. And this person was right, if he was going to kill them was their anything wrong with answering their questions?

However that all seemed a waste of time. As Reaper took his time to think, he failed to noticed you moving directly in front of him till it was too late. Your hand was on the handle of the Shotgun sticking out of his coat and your other hand had grabbed the bottom of the one in his hands, pushing towards the ceiling. 

“Tch..” Reaper frowned heavily under his mask. 

“Answer me this instant.” you demanded, trying to sound authoritative. 

“Why does it matter? You chose a side by going to the recall.” you squinted at his words. How did he know about the recall?

“Why does it matter if I answer your questions? You couldn’t even choose a side then. Choosing one now proves you were on his the entire time…” Reaper continued. You stood up on your bed quickly, taking out Reapers other shotgun and ripped the other one out of his grasp.

“Look here, I don’t understand how you even know this information unless you did your research well, kid. If you really want to know how I feel on being told to pick a side all those years ago…”you tossed the shotguns behind you on the bed and pointed a stiff knife hand down at the man’s face as he looked up at you “I fucking hated it because I liked both commanders. I thought...still think Commander Morrison was a fantastic leader. However Commander Reyes was a spectacular leader. I was never part of Blackwatch directly but the man treated his agents well and fought bravely along side his subordinates. I am proud to say I felt safe fighting alongside him. And I felt unstoppable next to both of them.” you felt your throat tighten and your eye sting. You struggled to tell if Reaper was having any sort of reaction. He just stood in spot staring off to the side to the wall behind you. Angrily, you rose your voice. 

 

“You will fucking look at me, Reaper.” Obviously shocked by his small jump to your aggressive voice, the mask tilted up to you, signaling he was now looking at your face that was turning red from holding back some tears. 

“Obviously there’s a human somewhere in there.” you pointed to his mask “If I knew Commander Reyes was still fucking alive, my choice in joining Overwatch again would be dependant on if he rejoined or not. I know him and Commander Morrison have a horrible relationship but in times of war against something tragic like what’s going on, I’m sure Reyes would join. Gabriel Reyes was a good man and I will not stand here and be told I did wrong for choosing a side or for not choosing a side.” by the end of your tyrant, you had gotten to the point of yelling and being a foot away from the man’s face with your own and a knife hand. 

Reaper had an awkward stature to his posture. As if unsure how to process this all. A few tears had slipped and slide down your face, dripping onto Reaper’s mask. One of Reaper’s hands moved to wipe the tears off your face but paused part way. He hesitated, then looked away with a heavy sigh. 

“That’s heavy…” he spoke quietly, yet still with his gruff voice. You sat down and wiped your own tears off your face and grabbed the shotguns, holding the handles out to him. 

“Just kill me already” you pulled your knees up to yourself after he took the shotguns. The coolness of your metal leg felt comforting to your cheek while your metal arm’s coolness comforted your forehead. 

The sound of fabric being ruffled and paper being unfolded caught your attention however you didn’t look up. Reaper scribbled something and sighed heavily as he put the paper back in it’s original location on him. The part of your bed shifted as the mercenary sat down next to you. 

“Gabriel Reyes would be proud of you.”

As you looked up to give the mercenary a quizzical look, he vanished into his smoky cloud and vanished through the vent above your doorway.


	3. Human

Motive. The topic at the most recent meeting you had with your old teammates. What was Talon’s motive in killing the group off. What was the singular motive of each member of Talon?

No one was able to answer it. The question would not leave your mind as you paced about your room, doing your night time ritual of washing dishes and cleaning up. Making your way to the bathroom from your kitchen, you began to talk to yourself. 

“What motive comes from destroying a select group of people? What is the absolute end goal… to rule the world?” you questioned, opening your medicine cabinet above the bathroom skin. Your gaze shifted down towards the sink. Nothing was exactly in focus as you thought. 

“I wasn’t in long enough to get the complete in and out of Overwatch…” you hesitated trying to clean your brain out of every possibility. Your thoughts moved over to someone specific as you reached up and grabbed your tooth brush and toothpaste. 

“What is Reaper’s motive? Revenge obviously. But why specifically… what did Overwatch do to him? How bad was it…we’re all only human…” you shut the medicine cabinet, eyes now looking up ahead of you. Your breath hitched and eye widen in surprise and fear at what you saw in the mirror. 

Reaper had returned and now stood behind you with his shotgun at your head. You felt the cool metal lightly touch the back of your head as he returned your gaze through the mirror. 

“Human...not everyone is human here.” you heard the metal tips of his gloves tighten and you dodged your head as he pulled the trigger. Glass shattered and away from its location. Your heart rate accelerated as you went into flight or fight mode, turning around right as you had dodged. Your ears were ringing beyond belief. With the shotgun going off right next to your head, you were definitely going to have to get that checked out.

Your fleshy hand grabbed the man’s wrist and shoved it to the side as your robotic one popped out mini barrels. An addition made a long time ago so you had a weapon on you at all times. You aimed your robotic arm at his neck and under his chin. A shotgun was at your head again and you cursed yourself for forgetting to avoid the mercenary’s other hand. 

“Shoot me and I got you back.” you glared, adding pressure to the man’s neck with the barrels. He only chuckled, obviously amused. 

“You can’t scare me with that.” his commentary bother you. This man praised death. Not for himself but for others. In a quick fit of heavy annoyance, you shoved the man away from you as best as you could and ducked under the aim of his weapon. You moved to your main area quickly and went behind a corner, out of his direct line of sight. 

“You’re playing hide and seek in such a small room, (N)?” another spurt of adrenaline rushed through you. Hearing your name come from him was absolutely terrifying. 

“You’re still human…” you squeaked out, thinking maybe you could talk your way out of death until you could find an opening to escape. 

“I’m a dead man.” his boots clunked against the tile in the other room, steadily moving closer. 

“Obviously not, you’re still walking and and holding some grudge against Overwatch members…” you pressed yourself against the wall more. 

“hmm..You want to know my motive? My goal? What drives me to be this way and remove all Overwatch agents from this world?” his footsteps stopped on the other side of the wall. Your eyes strained on the doorway, heart pounding a mile a minute. It was quiet for several long minutes, making everything feel like it would explode out your body. In a quick second, Reaper solidified in front of you, hand against the wall behind you and his face merely inches from yours. 

“As you said, I’m only human. I want revenge.” you didn’t know if you’ve ever felt this much fear in your life. Despite being in the military and already going on several dangerous missions, nothing was like having a known mercenary silently make his way into your room and try to kill you. 

“I don’t know you. I’ve never met you before the other day. Why do you want to kill me?” you squeaked, trying to muster up some sort of courage and not seem so weak. You saw Reaper hesitate. Something almost seemed to change in him with your questions which immediately made you confused. Fear and confusion what a fantastic combination right?

Reaper didn’t respond for a while. He just stared at you with no body language to give you a hint on what he may be thinking. After standing as you were for what felt like 10 minutes, you decided to try and slip out this uncomfortable spot. Slowly, you took a step to the side where he didn’t have an arm up. Slowly you slide across the wall but before you could really get anywhere, his other hand smashed up against the wall to prevent any further movement. You jumped slightly and stiffened, giving him and awkward, fear filled smile. 

“You know exactly who I am” he finally spoke, looking away for a moment, then looking at you again. 

“I-I’m sorry but I really don’t.” you pushed a bit of courage into your voice. 

“Bullshit!” one of his hands balled up into a fist and hit itself against the wall. 

“I- I really don’t...umh…” your voice faded away as you tried to find a way out of this.

Reaper looked down between you two. You suddenly felt more awkward than fear. The mercenary’s attitude and stature had changed drastically in a matter of moments. First appearing to kill you, now upset that you didn’t know who he was. 

“Are you uh… okay?” you questioned, refusing to let your guard down. Again, another long few moments of silence before Reaper spoke. 

“No. I’m only human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ By the By, if you see any spelling errors/grammatical mistakes feel free to correct me but don't be like, jerkish about it =0. We all make mistakes lmao. ]


	4. Made Me Think

The situation you were in felt significantly awkward. Things had changed so fast it felt like something that would happen in a 14 year olds fan fiction. 

“heyyy… uhm...fuck” you reached up and lightly pushed his head up to look at you “do uh… do you need to talk about it?”

Reaper gazed with no answer. You wished this edgelord of a man would answer already instead of hesitating for eons. Clearing your throat, you dropped your hand from his head and moved downwards to the floor, scooting under his arms and slowly backing away to sit in your bed. Awkwardly you patted the spot next to you.

It was weird to be attacked by this ghostly man and then have him have somewhat of a break down. The Talon member looked at you, moving over to sit down next to you. Maybe a little too close in your taste so you hopped over a few to put space between. 

“so uh.. what's got you so bummed…” you held your gaze with the wall in front of you across the room. 

“You.” he responded immediately for once. 

“and what about me…”

“You made me think.” 

What a weird response. Wouldn't someone normally be thinking? However your thoughts cut off when he spoke again. 

“Why didn't you chose a side?” Reaper sat still with his mask facing the wall. across the room.  


“Are you talking about with the commanders… like… 9 or 10 years ago?”  


“yeah” a quick rough reply was grunted out from the man.  


“how do you know about that?” you asked.  


“i asked first.” his tone was commanding. 

“jeeze fine.” you hung your head to look at your lap “I'm neutral. I worked with both commanders and i believed they were very good at their jobs. Commander Morrison was more..friendly and could bring the best out in people but Commander Reyes smart, skilled, and experienced in his work. He was highly and easily respected. I mean shit, I know for a fact Commander Morrison highly valued the man's opinion and advice in situations. Both were so brilliant as a team!” you hesitated, noticing Reaper got tense at the mention of Morrison. 

“I wanted them to realize each other’s skills and work as a team. Not as two commanders fighting for the same position. I didn't want to have any part of their fight because it wasn't my fight. They started it and i wanted it to end but…” the memory of the explosion caused to to choke on the last work. You had to clear your throat and pause.

“I wish i had stayed back rather than go home. Sometimes i wish i could go back in time and stop the explosion from killing both.” you lied about both being dead. As far as you knew only Morrison had survived. 

Reaper remained quiet, lulling over your words. You had given more than needed but what did it matter. Now you wanted to make things right and fight for the original reasons of Overwatch. You wanted to protect people.

“Join Talon.” you felt the man's hand on your shoulder. It was surprisingly gentle which was odd to you. You looked at him with a sarcastic expression. 

“Yeah sure! I totally want to join the organization that's out to kill my friends. You know… find them all at the end of my barrel.” you stood up and rubbed your face. 

“ you are so insensitive. Oh my god.” you turned and pointed stiff hands at him “what drugs are you on?”

Reaper was a little shocked at your response.  
“You're just like Commander Reyes. Trying his best and doing it but being a bit insensitive to certain situations.” you rubbed your face. Reaper stood up and carefully picked his way closer to you. 

“ug that man…“ you turned away from Reaper as he stood up “You know I had the biggest crush on him despite his minor flaws. I mean everyone has them. Everyone makes mistakes.” you had gone on a tangent, not noticing Reaper now being right by you. You threw your hands in the air, ignoring the grunt from the mercenary. 

“That man was cute but he was a co worker! And a bit of a dick at times but he was pretty kind and really cool.” remembering someone you were fond of now being dead caused a few tears to slip down your face but you ignored them. 

“You had a crush on me?” Reaper’s voice was soft and in a whisper for once. Immediately he regretted what he said as you whipped around and stared at him.  
“What…” you squinted at him, lost “ are you saying…no i don't believe you.” a heavy frown set on your face.

Reaper reached to your face and wiped the stray tears with a cooled metal claw. His other reached up to his mask, gently pulling it away. 

“C-Commander…What happened to you…”


	5. Proud

“No...No no no.” you backed away from the man waving your hands in front of you and shaking your head from side to side “I refuse to believe this.” 

“I survived. And i know for a fact that Morrison is alive as well…” he growled out the old commander's name as he withdrew his hand. 

“No not that. Well kinda that you’re alive but also I just admitted to a fucking crush on you straight to your fucking face.” you ran a hand threw one side of your hair since none grew on the part of you head that was metallic. A low groan escaped you as you slid to the ground dramatically. 

“Is this really how you still act…” he looked down at you while putting his mask back on and giving you a seemingly disappointed look. 

“I will be as dramatic as I like in this situation because I've been grieving all these years and both of you bastards are alive.” you glared up at him from the floor. Reaper squatted down so he was someone at the same level as you. He reached out and gently rested a clawed hand on your face. 

“what you feel is mutual.” you scowled at his words and grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand away a little too violently. 

“Ha…what i feel? Exhaustion? Anger? Sadness? Relief? A high mixture of a lot of shit?” you pushed yourself up “you have got to be kidding me,Rea-” 

“Gabriel.” he cut you off. 

“oh fuck what ever your edgy name is…” you rolled your eyes. 

“so...will you join Talon now?” he asked, looking over at you.

You sat down on your bed with a heavy sigh and pulled your knees up to your chest. You gave out a whiny sigh. 

“ No. I will not work for Talon and I won't leave Overwatch. The Gabriel I knew way back when was proud of that organization and I want him to be proud of me and my improvements made over the last 10 or so years.” you stared at your lap with a distant look.

“You can try to kill me all you want Gabriel…” you paused and looked up at him, giving him a determined look while a fire started in your eyes “but i promise you 10 years changes a lot in a person and I’m not some humble engineer anymore.” 

Reaper was still for a moment before placing his hands on his knees and stood up. A light hearted chuckle came from behind his mask. 

“I am proud of you. No matter the choice…” he pulled out a list with a pen and scratched your name off “I can see the quiet engineer we hired so long ago isn't so shy and fearful anymore.” he glided over to you and sat down on the empty part of your bed. You both sat there in silence. Your gaze had moved back to your knees. The weight next to you shifted but you refused to look up. Even the sounds of metal claws on mask didn't cause you to shift your gaze. 

What did make you finally look away from your lap was the pressure of some very scar covered lips against your temple. Before you could look over completely, Reaper readjusted his mask and stood up.

“I should leave then…” he spoke quietly but still rough. 

“You’ll visit again? Right…?” you looked down hugging your legs closer. Another lighthearted chuckle came from him again. 

“Of course. So long as neither of us tell anyone we're seeing each other.” and with that he vanished as a fine mist into the vent. 

You had mixed feelings about the events that had just taken place. Your attention then turned to the glass and bits of drywall scattered in the sink area.   
“how am i going to explain this and how did no one hear a shot gun go off…”


	6. Waiver

Weeks had gone by since your last encounter with the old Commander Reyes. You had managed to patch up the wall with plaster before making up and excuse that your arm had a malfunction and you were sent to have it checked out. They noted nothing was wrong and sent you away with an update on the mechanics of the devices attached to you. Maintenance came by and fixed up the cabinet while you were away at work during the week. 

Now here you sat, at the new Overwatch headquarters. You had found a place at the conference table and sat with your face in your hands while you waited for the others to get their gear ready. You had a mission for your military job, and had managed to waiver in your old Overwatch friends into it saying it would be dangerous and they could help you since you all used to be a team. Luckily your chain of command had allowed it due to the ability of teamwork and said this would not be classified as Overwatch work. Just temporary hire of others. Contract work. 

Soldier 76 and the rest of the agents even managed to agree to be hired on temporary work so it was easier to get away with Overwatch work. However it was difficult for you when you had to tamper with their background checks. 

“You alright, love?” Lena chipped quietly, taking a seat next to you. 

“Hm?” you turned your head towards her, still covering one side with your hand “Yeah, I’m just peachy. A bit tired of the stress all this is causing.” Lena nodded and patted your back. 

“Don’t fret too much. You’ve managed to cover all our butts for an unknown amount of time!” she gave you a contagious smile. 

“Haha yeah...where are Soldier and Ana?” you asked leaning back, away from the table and stretching. 

“Right here.” Ana placed a hand on your shoulder as the two came up from behind. 

“Did you not prepare for the mission?” 76 asked, glancing down at the fact you had nothing packed besides some flack gear already on your person.

“It’s been 10 years or so, Morrison. You have yet to see me in action.” you replied with a mischievous smile. He grunted and shrugged his shoulders, lifting his pulse gun over his shoulder.   
“Let’s get going.” he turned and began heading to the exit. You gave Ana and Lena a cheerful smile before getting up and following Soldier 76 with them. 

\--  
\--

“Alright...testing the bluetooth. Can you all hear me?” you pushed two fingers to your mechanical ear by your eye. 

“Rodger, Soldier.” 

“Loud and clear, love.”

“Crisp, child.” 

“So the plan is to get information. We don’t want to cause too much of a scene that I will have to clean up later. This is more of a stealth mission, you hear that, 76?” you sat in a dark corner outside a slightly run down building. You got a grunt in response. 

“Who put you in charge?” Soldier 76 mumbled into the ear piece. 

“Me and the fact that you are legal to do this. I know a few lil tricks now that you may not, sir.” you commented “Ana, any activity inside?” 

“No, not at the moment. I shall keep you updated.” 

“Lena, are you inside?” you peeked around the corner at the main door toward Soldier 76 who happened to be on the other side of the building. He peeked out and gave you a thumbs up. 

“I’m here. It seems that there’s some deals pertaining to weaponry and or drugs.” Lena’s voice was a whisper in everyone’s ear. 

“Alright. We just need to find out if this group is working with Talon or any other organization against the government or United Nations.” you spoke, creeping around the corner, moving in unison with Soldier 76. 

The two of your krept up to the main door which was propped open. You shimmied your way between the crack and followed the shadows. 76 following but once inside, he moved in the opposite direction so you both could be across the large room from each other. 

“Wait, [Name]...Is that...Is that DoomFist?” Ana’s voice spoke up in the quiet. 

“Lena can you check it out quick?” you whispered the polite order “Ana, tell her which room please.” 

“Up the stairs. You need to quickly move up and hide. It’s an open walk path over the main room.” Ana watched the spot carefully. 

“Is it clear?” Lena asked, peeking from her hiding spot behind some crates. 

“Yes, go now, quick!” and with that, you heard a faint zip as Lena made her way to the spot Ana described. There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence. 

“Trace to 76, what do you see.” the man across the room ducked behind some crates in a dark area. He watched carefully as he could see the girl from his spot. 

“It, it is. I thought he was in jail…” Lena gasped quietly “O-Oh dear..” you heard another zip as Lena moved. Your eyes wandered the main room, watching the few workers load crates up with suspicious materials. 

“So they are working for Talon...if DoomFist is there…” You mumbled. Carefully, you picked your way to a spot so you could stop the few workers in their tracks. 

“76, get ready. This is no longer a stealth mission. We have to cut off supplies.” 

“Rodger, Engi.” 

“Stop.”

“No.” you could hear the snicker in his voice.

“There’s a time and a place and you know better, sir.” you glanced over to him, watching him move into position, pulse gun up. You signaled to move forward however, as you moved, the world went into pause. 

Lena had yelled your name, Ana had yelled it in your ear, and Soldier’s gun was aimed at something behind you. The cold metal touched the back of your neck and your adrenaline kicked in for fight or flight. 

“Hmm… didn’t expect to see you all here.” the familiar voice spoke, unamused.

**Author's Note:**

> [ In later chapters I forgot Symmetra and some others even made an appearance. I'll try fix that in later chapters after CH6;;;;; ]


End file.
